blue water
by ShyYoru.Darkame
Summary: Grell est envoyer près d'un lac pour aller faucher une âme mais après plusieurs heures d'absence William s'inquiète, ou est Grell?


_Christofer Telquer, 14 ans. Décède le 18 aout à 13h58_

Grell tenait le dossier entre les mains, il devait partir en mission aller faucher une âme. Il matérialisa sa faux, l'inspecta, l'essaya puis la rangea. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau, l'ouvrit et sauta. Grell tomba dans le vide, il senti l'air sous lui le pousser vers le haut. Il atterri sur un arbre mais n'eu pas le temps de s'y accrocher. Il s'écrasa par terre sur l'herbe.

Lorsqu'il se releva, le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Devant lui se dressait un lac d'un bleu exotique. Il se dirigea vers un groupe de jeune garçon, parmi eux se trouvait Christofer Telquer. Il était habiller d'un short de bain bleu et blanc, et ses cheveux blond lui tombaient dans les yeux. Christofer fut entrainé dans l'eau par les autres garçons. Ils se chamaillèrent et soudain Christofer disparu de la surface du lac. Les autres garçons paniqués crièrent son nom, mais aucune réponse de leur vint. Il était 13h57.

Grell enleva sensuellement sa veste puis le reste de ses vêtements pour laisser place à… à un maillot de bain. Son maillot était féminin, c'était un deux pièces de couleur rouge passion. Il attacha ses cheveux roux.

-Wouhou ! cria Grell en se précipitant vers la rive.

Mais à peine eu t il mit les pieds dans l'eau, que Grell s'arrêta net. Il frissonna.

-Elle est froide, dit il en faisant la moue.

Il prit son courage a deux mains, se mouilla et se mit a l'eau. Il entama une petite brasse pour aller jusqu'à l'endroit ou s'était noyé Christofer. Grell regarda l'eau et grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre la tête la dedans, mais c'était le travail des shinigami, faucher les âmes. Alors il prit sa respiration et plongea. L'eau était clair, une chance. Le corps du garçon reposait quelque mettre plus bas, immobile. Grell s'en approcha, matérialisa sa tronçonneuse et faucha son âme. La vie de Christofer défila devant les yeux du shinigami rouge.

William était assit a son bureau, il regarda avec insistance l'horloge. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que Grell était parti, il ne lui fallait quand même pas autant de temps pour faucher une âme ? La patience commençait à le quitter. Il prit un stylo et le fit tourner autour de ses doigts. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que hors de lui, William se leva et sortit en trombe de son bureau. Il attrapa sa faux au passage et se dirigea vers le lac ou était partit Grell.

Arriver sur place, William fut choque par la superficie du lac, il était immense. Mais il ne fut nullement inquiété, Grell ne passait pas inaperçu. En effet, William n'eu pas à attendre, un crie déchirant retentit non loin de la. Un crie aigu, spécifique a Grell Sutcliff. William s'approcha de la rive et a quelques mètres de la, Grell se débattait dans l'eau tel un enfant ne sachant pas nager.

-Vraiment, soupira William désespéré.

William quitta sa veste et entra dans l'eau. Doucement au départ mais quand le shinigami rouge disparu de la surface des flots, William se jeta en direction de Grell. Ne voyant plus Grell remonter, William plongea la tête dans l'eau. Il tendit le bras et attrapa de justesse sa main. Tirant de toutes ses forces, il immergea Grell et le ramena vers la rive. William l'allongea sur le sol, il hésita longtemps à faire du bouche à bouche à son collègue. Mais après mûr réflexion, il dégainé sa faux et le frappa. Grell ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva d'un coup.

-Mais heu, j'ai rien fait, gémit il.

William ne dit rien, il était soulagé que son collègue ne soit pas mort mais ça évidement il ne le montra pas. Grell se rassit par terre en faisant la moue.

-Normalement quand une jeune femme est en détresse son sauveteur doit lui faire du bouche à bouche pour la faire revenir à elle.

William ne dit rien, il se sentait un peu honteux de s'être laisser avoir par la comédie de Grell.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès Sutcliff ?

-J'ai perdue pied, je ne sais pas nager quand je n'ai pas pied, répondit Grell sur la défensive.

-Dites-moi la vérité, dis William en soupirant

-Mais c'est la vérité, j'ai paniqué.

William détailla Grell, remarquant la tenue dans laquelle était le shinigami. Il soupira.

-Taisez vous Sutcliff et allez vous rhabiller, cette tenue est grossière.

-Mais c'est mon maillot de bain, je l'aime bien moi, protesta Grell

Le shinigami rouge fit les yeux doux à William mais celui ci resta froid et stoïque. Grell découragé, obéit.

Durant le voyage de retour, Grell fière d'avoir réussi a berné son supérieur ne cessa de l'embêter et William se maudissant de ne pas s'être méfié, se promit de ne plus jamais se refaire avoir. Quoique, un accident est un accident…


End file.
